The present invention relates generally to the field of analysis of audio recording (especially audio recording by mobile devices), and more also to audio analysis performed by software to detect natural language speech.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,571,529 (“529 Lauper”) discloses as follows: “[A] method for continuously recording surrounding information through a mobile device is disclosed. The recording part of the mobile device of the user is continuously switched on and records all surrounding information such as noise, conversations, telephone conversations, conferences etc. of the user through an integrated microphone. It is possible in another embodiment that such a device is fixedly installed in a conference room.” (reference numerals omitted).
US patent application 2009/0002157 (157 Donovan) discloses as follows: “An audio surveillance, storage, and alerting system, including the following components: One or more audio sensory devices capture audio data . . . . One or more audio analytics devices process the audio data to detect audio events . . . . [A]n alerting engine generates one or more alerts and performs one or more actions based on the correlation performed by [a] correlation engine.”